The Cavalry has Arrived
by CanadianChick07
Summary: Before going to Hong Kong, Annie places a call to Eyal for help when they are there. But that's not all he has helped out with, because having Annie's back is what Eyal always does.


**AN: A little midnight insomnia... and the fact that I couldn't help myself but write Eyal into a situation in Hong Kong. Not nearly enough of that guy on my screen this season.**

* * *

"Annie, can you give us a moment?" Joan asks, smiling at her operative and then back at Calder.

Annie manages a smile. "Yeah, sure. I'll go find my seat. Thanks Joan," She turns and walks away, leaving her boss and former boss to chat. What about, she's not sure. She is interested in hearing what Joan would say to Calder, of all people.

Before she gets on the plane, she takes out her latest burner phone and punches in a number she hopes to God answers. The number isn't saved, but it's been burned into her brain. She needs him, just like she needed him in Frankfurt. She holds her breath as she hears the dial tone connecting the call.

"Hello?" Eyal Lavin answers after quite a few rings.

She lets out the breath when he answers. "It's Annie."

"Neshama. How are you?" Eyal asks.

Annie looks back at Joan and Calder, still talking. She knows Auggie is on the plane, waiting for her. "I need your help."

Eyal laughed. "Faking your death twice in one year. Wow."

"No," Annie says sharply. "Calder Michaels, Auggie and I are on our way to Hong Kong to get Henry. We've followed his money trail and we have as much of proof as we're ever going to get."

"But you actually need Henry Wilcox," Eyal summed up.

"Yeah. I think Calder has a safe house for us, but we need weapons."

"Weapons I can do," Eyal replies. "Text this number when the address of the safe house."

Annie smiles. "You're the best, Eyal."

"Anything for you, Neshama." And he ends the call.

Annie walks up the stairs to the plane, feeling more confident than she has been in a long time. She knew Eyal would come through for her, he always had. She was honestly a little surprised she didn't lean on him more when she was a ghost. But, that was the point, that she remain a ghost. And if she knew Eyal, he had probably kept an eye out for her. That was the type of guy he was.

Calder sits down beside her after her conversation with Auggie and asks, "are we all good?"

Nobody answers for a couple minutes as the plane started taxing down the runway and finally lifts off the ground, destination- Hong Kong. They all know what this mission means to them, it really is a one way plane ticket unless they have Henry Wilcox or his body with them on the return ticket.

Calder finally speaks. "I know both of you must be tired but there's some other things we need to take care of."

"Do we have a safe house?" Annie asks.

He shakes his head. "We've gone rogue, Walker. It's up to us to find one. Do either of you have contacts in Hong Kong?"

Auggie nods. He knows a guy who free-lanced, mainly for the Chinese government but sometimes would work for the highest bidder. And that man owes Auggie a couple favours. "I can get us one."

Calder nods. "We don't have much time, so we have to do this on one shot."

"I can take care of the weapons," Annie says, already taking care of it. She's pretty sure Calder wouldn't be taking his CIA issued handgun with him. She has a gun with her, one that Joan slipped into her bag, earlier in the day. But, they would need others, especially if they wanted to face off against Henry Wilcox and come out alive.

"Okay, that's a start," Calder offers a weak smile. "Why don't we all get some rest for now?" The other two in the plane nod their head in agreement.

* * *

In Hong Kong, Calder, Annie and Auggie ride the elevator to the third floor, over looking a busy street. They're not really sure what they will find when they get there, but hopefully it was something.

They had gotten the key from Auggie's contact in the airport and Calder and Annie took out their handguns. It wasn't a CIA safe house, and they had no idea what would be on the other side. Calder pushes in the key, into the doorknob and nods at Annie as he opens the door and she enters the room, gun drawn. He's right behind her, hoping nobody was planning an ambush.

"Clear," Annie says as she makes her way to the bedroom. She hears Calder shout "Clear" from the living room. Auggie is standing in the kitchen. It honestly looked a lot like an American apartment. Couch and TV in the living room, small kitchen.

Annie walks over to the couch and finds a suitcase with the note: "For you, Neshama," written in Eyal's handwritten on the couch. She opens the suitcases and finds three handguns, extra magazines, ammo and two semi automatic rifles.

Calder looks into the bag and whistles. "You done good Walker."

Auggie is just staring at her from the kitchen, as he slowly starts making his way to the small kitchen table to set up his tech equipment. Annie knows he knows those weapons were from Eyal. "Eyal?"

Annie nods. "Yes."

"Where is the famous Mossad assassin this time?" Auggie tries to joke, but it doesn't really work.

She does smile though. "We never got that far. But he came through with what I asked."

"He always does," Auggie says.

Annie turns and goes back to the living room, watching the busy street below them. She really wonders if Auggie knew that it was Eyal helping her fake her death. Calder never knew it was Eyal, he just assumed she would have something planned, and she did.

Her phone buzzes in her back pocket and she takes it out. It's a text from Eyal's latest burn phone. _You look good with dark hair, Neshama. _

Annie is a little surprised at the text. _Are you following me? Or just trying to come off as really creepy?_

She can just imagine him sitting in a coffee shop, laughing as he texted her. _Maybe, I am. Maybe I am not. _

_Thanks for the weapons, _was all she replied with.

She doesn't get a response. Instead, there is a knock on the door. Calder motions for her to approach the door, both of them have their guns drawn. Nobody was supposed to know they were here. Instead, she takes a deep breath and opens the door, hoping Calder has her back if the person on the other side of the door is planning to kill her. She almost drops her gun when she sees who is standing outside of a Hong Kong apartment.

"Hello, Neshama."


End file.
